halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiralhanae Kingdoms
The Jiralhanae Tribes is a conglomeration of hundreds of different Jiralhanae Tribes, Clans and Packs, divided into dozens of fiefdom, domains and mini-empires. An unstable region of space, most of the Tribes are bound by treaties, but it remains a powder keg, ready to blow at any second. History Schism Lydus' Rise of Power Peace treaty The Coup The Rule of Two Chieftains Organization The Jiralhanae Tribes have a unifying government, in the barest of senses. Any Chieftain that pledges their allegiance to the High Chieftains of Doisac, Gauius and Marius, has a seat at their Council of Chieftains. Despite being a forum for Chieftains to debate, its more often than not the site of a protracted brawl. Instead, the only real government of the Tribes is the Kjarral Tribe, who control most of Doisac, and the core worlds. Kjarral Tribe Blod Pact Tyraxus Tribe Volendrunus Clan Technology Culture Culture Religions The Jiralhanae have two major religions: those that follow the ancient Jiralhanae gods and believe in the related myths and legends, and those that follow the religion of the Path to Ascension. The former of the mentioned religions is an ancient one, dating back all the way to the Jiralhanae's earliest days, though it was long suppressed by the Covenant as they instead taught the Jiralhanae to worship the Forerunners. Followers of these Jiralhanae legends worship Jiral, the creator of the Jiralhanae who long ago destroyed the other gods in a great war. The Path to Ascension is a group similar to the former Covenant's religion, that of the Great Journey, save that it states that the Forerunners were not gods but simply holy beings, and that completely leaves out that the Ascension at the end of time is started by the Holy Rings, instead simply saying that those who do good works will ascend to a higher existence at the end of time. Activities The Jiralhanae have a myriad of activities that they enjoy in their free time, ranging from strange forms of art to the many, many forms of combat and various brutal sports. The most popular, by the biggest margin, is gladitorial combat. Often fought between two slaves, for the entertainment of a crowd, gladitorial combat is a brutal blood sport. While its not usually lethal, injuries are common as two gladiators batter each other for the entertainment of another. Gladiators can draw huge crowds, and be incredibly lucrative for betting. Usually, most planets run their own circuits and leagues, with various levels of theatrics for the crowd. The most popular sport, outside of competitive fighting, is Haligo, a sport once said by a Human onlooker to be "rugby for someone with a death wish": three small orbs are placed on the field, and the two opposing teams are set up; in order for a team to score, the team must take all three orbs to the opposite end of the field. However, while this seems simple enough, anything short of death goes: Jiralhanae have been crippled playing this sport before, not an easy task. In addition, disagreements will usually turn into arguments, and the fighting will soon engulf not only both teams but the crowd too; due to this, few members of other species view the games personally, for their own safety. Another popular past-time is Tartek hunting: a large forest in the southern hemisphere of Doisac contains a large, non-sentient, indigenous creature known as a Tartek. Fierce and hardy, the Tarteks are prized for their hides and tusks, but they are rather difficult to take down, even with the proper equipment; Tartek hunting, however, is the dangerous sport of taking one down single-handedly. A difficult sport, many have been killed in the attempts, but those that succeed are highly honored by the other Jiralhanae. The last majorly popular recreation of the Jiralhanae is Shinox racing: taking enormous creatures named Shinox, similar to some extent to Earth Rhinoceroses, the young Jiralhanae ride them barebacked in anything goes races through swamps, gorges, plains and other forms of terrains. These races are extremely difficult, and made even more difficult by the facts that anything is allowed between riders, which can lead to treachery throughout the races, and the roving bands of Jiralhanae that have fun using their taser rifles to incapacitate riders' Shinox in the middle of the race. Military Relations Planets Major Systems *''Oth Sonin System'' :*Doisac ::*Solrapt ::*Warial ::*Teash *''Pyrosol System'' :*Pyrosol ::*Pyroneous: A planet covered almost entirely with lava, Pyroneous serves as the home planet for Pyroneous Industries, with the supplies mined on the planet serving as their primary source of resources :::*Irony :::*Granjus :::*Infernos :::*12 Other Moons Colonies *''Kepler System'' :*Nymphaltes *''Siragus System'' :*Siragus Prime *''Orios System'' :*Orios Prime *''Zeta Kanteon System'' :*Tropica *''Xerorg System'' :*Phantom *''Delta Kanteon System'' :*Fleeos ::*Sycane ::*Keonsay and Keonlex Sister-Planets ::*Zeusuos ::*Viridast :::*Viridar Prime *''?? System'' :Glorious Foundations :Uprising Genesis :Nebular Bliss